The Girl In The Red Dress
by Cats.in.Tophats
Summary: Second FanFic. A disatser waiting to happen when these two fall in love. But they do all they can to fight for it. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_***** My second FanFic! Hope you readers will enjoy it AND review it. Please! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Here goes… =D *****_

**Chapter 1: Sakura's POV**

I have less than an hour to get ready. It was a last minute invite by Ino to a club a couple cities away. If only she could have told me sooner. With my hair still dripping wet, I dig through my closet to see if I can find something decent to wear. My choice comes down to a strapless red dress. I blow dry my hair quickly counting down the minutes I have until Ino comes bursting through my door. I fix myself up then put the red dress on last. The dress is little to revealing with black lace ribbon running across my tummy. Nothing really special about it but it works for the occasion. I take a quick glance at the time and make my way out the door.

"Sakura!" I turn around and see Ino coming towards me. "About time! I have been waiting for you in the car for 5 minutes!"

I roll my eyes. "Five minutes is not a lot. Besides, I only had an hour to get ready when you probably had the entire day!"

She makes a long exaggerated sigh putting her hands up in defeat, "Your right. But I did not have the entire day getting ready." She pauses before adding "I like it," pointing at what I'm wearing.

"Thank you." I say and start walking towards her car. She doesn't look bad either. Wearing her pale blond hair in a ponytail as usual with a short black dress. "Same to you."

She catches up with me in a few short strides and reaches the drivers side of the car. "I still haven't told you my incredible plan yet? Did I?" She says as she opens the car doors. Oh no. The last time she had an 'incredible' plan it ended up in chaos. Let's just say her plans are not what you can call a success.

We slide into the car and she notices my facial expression. "What?" Her eyebrows knit together in frustration when the car doesn't turn on the moment when she pushes the key into the ignition. It turns on the second try. "My plans always come out perfect and this one I have in mind is the best one yet."

I groan. "Trust me, I have no intention to get involved in one of your brilliant plans." I say sarcastically.

"Oh but Sakura if only you knew! Look in about forty minutes we reach the club and during that time I will tell you my plan. You can listen and play along or you can ignore me and find yourself another ride home after the party." She gives me one of her evil grins and starts driving. My fate is in her hands.

"You got it?" Ino asks when we arrive. "At least one Sakura. But three would be even better." We get off the car and make our way towards the club. I guess I'm going to need to start asking for rides.

"Got it." I murmured my consent. She smiles happily. She gets giddy when we go to clubs. Guys. The only real reason she goes to clubs dragging me along with her. I get really uncomfortable around them. Never had a boyfriend and not planning to get one any time soon.

"Relax. Just have fun and do what I told you. Everything will turn out fine." She says as if reading my mind. We make line to enter the club along with other people waiting impatiently to get inside. I look up at the sky while Ino makes small talk with the people around us. It looks like its going to rain. It smells like it too. The smell makes me relax a bit. I should have brought a jacket. The line shuffles slowly to where the security checks our I.D.s. He is a pretty big man with a mean face. He lets us in with a flick of his hand.

"Next time I know I won't have to bring my I.D. with this big guy just waving us in like that." Ino says trying to lighten up my mood. I laugh. A laugh that attracts lots of stares toward our direction. I blush and quickly try to find a free table. Before I get too far Ino grabs my arm and brings me back with her. I'm not usually like this. Ino and her 'brilliant' plan got me into this mood.

"Where do you think you're going? The table is that way." She points to a table. My mind goes blank for a moment. Then I see a table where two guys are trying to catch our attention.

"Who are they?" I ask Ino though I doubt he heard me over the music pumping out of the speakers.

"Some guys I met awhile ago. They were the ones who invited me here." Ino yells into my ear. I give her a suspicious look and motion for her to move forward. She starts walking to them and I follow her contemplating whether or not to make a mad dash towards the restrooms.

"Hey Ino, who's your friend here?" Guy #1 asks when we reach their table. Ino hugs both of them before introducing me.

"This is my best friend, Sakura." She says. "Sakura, this is-" she gives them a guilty look. "I'm sorry! I forgot your names!" she admits. I roll my eyes at her careless actions.

"Names can come later. Lets get something to drink and we dance." Says guy #2 smirking. I'm immediately uncomfortable. One of them gets up to purchase some drinks. I want to tell Ino to go to another table but she is in deep conversation with the guy that stayed with us. I hear some commotion and turn around to see what's going on. A guy in a leather jacket and black hair makes his way towards the bar. The world seems to stop in that moment when we lock eyes with each other. His dark eyes have a troubled look to them but they are beautiful. He quickly turns away and sits on one of the stools alone. I turn around and accidentally stab Ino in her ribs.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She whines. The guy she was talking with smirks.

"Sorry." I mumble. This is going to be a long night.

_***** That's all for this week! I will try to update weekly to keep you satisfied with this story. Thank you for reading it! Many, many Thanks to you all :B Don't forget to review please! Hope you enjoyed it! *****_


	2. Chapter 2

_***** Thanks for the follows and favorites! Here is chapter 2 for you! Enjoy and don't forget to review please! DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! *** **_

**Chapter 2: Sasuke's POV**

The honking and my phone ringing snap me out of my angry daze. I didn't move forward when the green light turned on so I have an angry set of cars honking behind me. I resist sticking out my middle finger at them. I let the phone ring on. I wouldn't answer anyway. My brother's calls wouldn't stop me from leaving. While my parents are visiting I will not return home. I need to get my mind off my father who definitely knows how to piss me off. I had to leave before I lost my temper and did something irrational.

Having no idea where to go I park my car and decide to get a drink at a club up a few streets. I can already hear the music from where I'm parked. I should just take the car up to the club but I decide against it. It would be packed with cars anyway. I sigh and begin walking. I should probably return to see them off when they leave then apologize to my mother for not giving my father a chance. Maybe. As I reach the club it begins sprinkling. Just need to cross the street and then make line with people that I can't deal with right now. Instead of making line like others do, I go up to the security guard, flash him my I.D. and try to go inside before I am stopped with his big hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but you will have to make line." He points to the end of the line. "If you don't cooperate I will need to call for more security."

I look up at him. He is about a head taller than me. "Do not touch me, big guy." He removes his big sweaty palm. "I'm here for an important meeting with the owner of this dump you call a club. I have no reason to tell you anything else." I stare at him with a hard stony expression. He has a confused look on his face. I can tell that he will let me in with a little bit more of that lie.

"HEY GET THE LINE MOVING UP THERE!" Someone yells from the line. Everyone else also begin to protest.

The guard gives me a dirty look, "Go!" I give him a quick nod and enter the club. I earned a couple of stares from people inside but only one catches my attention. A pair of green eyes makes contact with my dark ones. I break contact away from her first and go to a secluded stool by the bar.

A girl with dark long hair comes up from behind the bar. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She gives me a flirtatious smile.

"Bring me the best. You decide." I say not even bothering to smile back.

"There is one tha-" she begins but I cut her off.

"Did you hear me the first time? Or do I need to repeat myself? You decide." I say already annoyed with this girl. She nods quickly and leaves. I turn around to survey the club. The music changes its beat and the dance floor immediately fills with people. I see a few girls looking at me and giggling behind their hands. I look away and turn back around to find the annoying girl coming back with a glass filled halfway with clear liquid.

"Here you go sir." She says while placing the glass down. I notice her fingers tremble slightly. "It's champagne. One of our best deliveries and I'm sure it will suit your tastes." I immediately feel bad for being such a jerk but don't say anything to apologize.

"Thank you." I state without any sincerity. She leaves quickly. I drain the champagne quickly. It slowly evaporates my anger. I reach for my cell phone and see that I have 7 missed calls from my brother, Itachi. Just as I was about to call back he calls again. I answer on the second vibration. I walk towards the men's room so I could hear without the music interrupting our conversation.

"Hello?" I answer calmly having no reason to be angry with him.

"Where are you? I've been calling and you don't answer! Mom is worried sick." he says frantically.

"I'm not a little boy anymore. Tell mom to relax, will you? I'm not coming home today. I will be staying with Naruto for tonight. Quit worrying about me." I say. I'm going to have to give a big explanation to Naruto when I barge in un-invited.

He sighs, "Could you at least tell me where you are at right now?"

Now it's my turn to sigh, "Can't you hear the music? I'm at a club getting a couple drinks." I could hear my mom's voice in the background. I look up to see a guy laughing and another guy coming out of a stall.

"Tell mom that I will be back tomorrow. Bye." I hang up before another complaint comes from my over protective brother. I walk to a sink to wash my hands. I don't know why though. The two other guys are still here talking in hushed voices. I can just make out what they are saying but then I decide not to interfere with their plan. Something about taking 2 girls home. Whatever. I walk back to my stool and find it taken by another person. I find another stool and sit there. I begin to text Naruto so he could have at least a fair warning that I will be there in about 20 minutes or so.

I look at the time. It's 1:10 in the morning. I look for the girl who served me earlier so I can give her a tip. I spot her with another guy and I motion for her. She excuses herself and comes over.

"Do you need anything else sir?" she says cautiously. I press a twenty dollar bill in her hand. I don't say anything as I do. She looks up at me with a wide smile on her lips. "Thank you!" I walk outside quickly to get to Naruto's house before he falls asleep.

Outside the rain let loose. I walk quickly wanting to avoid getting wet.

"Stop it. Please." I hear girl saying loudly. Then I hear a snicker. I spot the two by an alley. The girl has pink hair and getting wet with another guy pinning her to a wall trying to kiss her. "Where's Ino? What did you do to her?" She tries to squirm her way out of the mans grip but it doesn't work. I walk past them trying not to look at them directly, but then I see those vivid green eyes again. The guy that has her pinned down looks at me and I recognize him from one of the guys in the men's room. I walk on forward. I will not get into problems. I get a nagging feeling and I stop. That girl could get rapped and I did nothing to stop it.

Don't get involved. Don't get involved. Don't get involved.

I turn around and I see them. The man has his hand over her mouth and I could see her struggling against him. The rain mutes my footsteps as I walk towards them. None of them see me when I rip the man off her.

"What the fuck man?" the man says. "You shouldn't have gotten yourself involved." He sneers. I ignore him and turn around to the girl in the red dress.

"Run." She nods and scurries away. I hope she gets home safely. I turn around to face the man and finish what I started.

Before I get chance to say anything a hard blow lands on my face. I stumble but I don't fall.

"I told you not to get involved little boy!" He aims for another blow but I block that one easily and hit him hard in the stomach. This one sends him gasping for air on floor. I grab him by the hair and drag him towards the trash bins. I kick him hard.

"I'm not a little boy, you disgusting pig!" I throw him towards some stray trash bags and leave deciding fighting him is not worth my time. I wince from a small gash on my cheek and wipe the blood away with my jacket sleeve. Nothing I can't handle.

"Excuse me." I turn around to see the pink haired girl behind me. Her small frame is shivering from the cold wet rain and fear. "T-thank you." She says.

"Hn. Your welcome I guess." Her red dress is torn slightly and I shrug off my jacket and hand it to her. "Here." Her green eyes widen and she takes the jacket. Her pink hair is dripping wet and it looks like if she stays out in the rain any longer she will get sick.

"Why don't you go home?" I ask.

"I-I don't know where I am. I live far from here." She says.

"Lets get out of this rain and then we could talk." I say. My shirt is soaked and she looks worse. She nods. Her pale skin looks blue and she looks like she will pass out. I think she's getting delirious. Without thinking twice I carry her bridal like style towards my car. When we get there she has fallen asleep. I sigh and carefully slide her into the back seat. I shut the door and climb into the drivers seat. Now what do I do? I turn on the car and drive to Naruto's house.

_***** Rather long chapter don't you think? Haha! I got carried away with this one… Anyway, thanks for reading! Feel free to leave your opinions on the story and if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them. Review please! *** **_


	3. Chapter 3

_***** DISCLAIMER: I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN NARUTO*****_

**Chapter 3: Sakura's POV**

I wake up in a really soft bed. Disoriented and groggy I pull myself into a sitting position. It takes a long moment before I realize that I don't know where I am. Slowly the memories come back to me. The guy named Aaron and his friend offered to take Ino and I home because Ino's stupid car didn't turn on and we took our separate ways. I don't know what I was thinking going off with this guy and leaving Ino alone with him. Then Aaron started touching me and cornered me into the alley. The rain didn't help much either no one would have heard my screams, until the guy that I saw before saw us and helped me. I remember nothing after that. I get off the bed and see that I'm wearing sweats and a baggy shirt. Who is this guy anyway? Thinking he could take off my clothes and change me into some clean ones. What if he saw me naked? The thought made me blush. The door opened bit and a girl with straight black hair poked her head in.

"Oh! You're awake!" she says, walking in and standing at the foot of the bed. She smiles and asks, "Are you hungry?"

"Who are you?" I ask. Maybe the guy's girlfriend. They would make a cute couple.

"My name is Hinata. Sasuke brought you in last night dripping wet! What happened?" Yep. Definitely the guy's girlfriend. To steer clear of awkward conversation with this stranger I just say that I really didn't want to talk about it. She frowns a bit then her shy smile returns.

"Well maybe Sasuke can tell us later. The restroom is in there," she says. "Lunch is ready so hurry up!" And with that she walks out of the room.

5 minutes later I go to the table and find Hinata, the guy named Sasuke, and another blonde guy eating sandwiches and talking. The conversation stops and turns into awkward silence. Usually, I'm the one who breaks the silence but today I don't. I just stare on waiting for someone to break this silence. Hinata was the first to speak up.

"Sit, sit. Your food is right there." She points at the empty seat next to Sasuke.

"Isn't that your seat? I don't want to sit next to your boyfriend." I say without thinking. I mentally slap myself. Then the blonde guy bursts out laughing.

"HA! That was funny! Damn Sasuke, you didn't tell me she had a sense of humor!" Blonde guy says. Then he turns to me, "Hinata-chan is NOT Sasuke's girlfriend. She is MY girlfriend!" He gets up and grabs Hinata by the waist. "Isn't that right?"

She turns a deep shade of red. "Yea, Naruto-kun is my boyfriend." She says shyly.

"And I don't have a girlfriend and it's not in my plans to get one anytime soon." Sasuke says, speaking up for the first time.

Naruto smirks, "Yeah, he's gay. That's why his name is Sas-gay, so don't get your hopes up!" Sasuke grabbing at Naruto's shirt collar points a long finger into his face.

"Say that one more time and your dead." He says. Letting go of his shirt, Sasuke storms out of the room.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I say sitting down and picking up my sandwich. People that get mad easily get on my nerves. Too sensitive. Hinata giggles and Naruto laughs.

"He gets like that sometimes." Naruto says, picking his plate up and walking over to the sink. "Hey, Hinata. I need to get going. Are you coming or not?"

"What about her?" she asked.

"Sasuke will take care of her. But we need to leave now." Naruto says grabbing his jacket off the couch.

"Ehh, I'm coming!" Hinata says as she scurries out of the kitchen. I'm left eating my sandwich awkwardly. "Sasuke is in the back. Sorry we had to leave so quickly."

"No worries, the food was good!" I say as she shuts the door behind her. Leaving the crust is rude so I ended up eating it even if I hate the crust. Not knowing what to do I washed the plate and sat on the couch waiting for- INO!

"Shit!" I said to myself. I completely forgot about Ino! What type of friend forgets about their best friend? Maybe she wasn't so lucky to have someone save her from those disgusting bastards. I looked wildly for the house phone but everything was so messy.

"What are you looking for?" says Sasuke, as he walks into the living room and plops onto the couch with his hand on his cell phone.

"A phone," I say seeing the cell in his hand. "Can I borrow that?" I point to his hand. He gives me the phone and reaches for the remote control. I quickly dial in Ino's number and on the third ring she answers.

"Hello?" she says. I sigh in relief and walk towards the kitchen so I can get some privacy.

"Ino! It's me, Sakura. Are you okay?" I say with worry.

"Me? Okay?! What about you? I'm fine! What happened? You said you would call me!" I could hear the anger in her voice. Then it hit me. Nothing had happened to her. But just to make sure I asked her.

"Did anything happen to you after you left the club?" I asked hoping that she would say no.

"I got home just fine. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." No need to worry her if I was okay I would tell her later.

"Where are you? Who are you with because this not your number?" I hesitated not wanting to tell her what happened over the phone. I wanted to tell her face to face.

"Look, can you pick me up please? I'll give you the address in a second." I covered the phone with my hand and leaned over the kitchen counter. "Um, eh- Sasuke?"

"What?" he says without turning to look at me.

"What's the address?" I can hear Ino over the phone getting impatient.

"No need to ask for a ride if that's what you're doing. I'm taking you home." I stood there dumbstruck. This guy taking me home. Ino will freak-out! I continue my conversation with her.

"You know what? Never mind I'll get there by 3pm" I hang up before I hear another word of her complaining. Immediately when I hang up the phone starts ringing. Sasuke stands up, yanks the phone out of my hand and walks out of the room. Geez this guy is getting on my last nerves.

About a couple minutes later he walks back inside and says "We're leaving. Let's go."

_***** I'm sorry for my really late update! School started, I was extremely busy and had no time to write. My apologies, dearies! This won't happen again… I hope. **____** Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave reviews! *****_


End file.
